Cleansing Of Agartha
Nelo - Welcome to my blog! 16 VC, Agartha, Borelian Region, Córla posted a month ago at 1:53 PM AST My name is Nelo. My employer has recently closed off our business for an indefinite amount of time, so that means I am stuck here in my apartment until further notice. Well, I'm not stuck here, but it definitely feels like it. Something just isn't right. Yeah. Something is not right. Police have been knocking on the door of every occupant in this apartment, it's off. Usually, the apartment bustles with sound on numerous occasions, whether obnoxious music or arguments would annoy me on a daily occurrence. But these last weeks, it's been absolutely quiet. Almost as if something tragic had occurred. The streets still have cars and pedestrians, yet even then it seemed empty. This may seem strange, but it feels as if nobody is here with me anymore. There is nothing on the television or internet though, I will check back when something new happens. ---- 16 VC, Agartha, Borelian Region, Córla posted three weeks ago at 4:55 PM AST It's been a few days now, and the silence is finally broken. But it was not pleasant. It was disturbing. Screaming. Screaming broke the silence. Someone who resided above me just began screaming. First, there was a thump, then followed screaming and what appeared to be sounds of rolling, and then... silence. It was the first sound I have heard outside in ages. I'll write back tomorrow. ---- 16 VC, Agartha, Borelian Region, Córla posted three weeks ago at 9:48 PM AST Well, this is quite strange. There's a shelter in place warning for this area and many other surrounding areas. It seems I was not wrong about something being wrong. It became commonplace to hear ambulances driving pass by now. The silence in the apartment is replaced by the sounds of hurried running and fire alarms. When I opened my door to look around the hallway, there was blood seeping through one of the apartment doors. The television is now set to repeat the shelter in place alarm, and the internet barely works anymore, I can't even update this blog at times. Check back later. ---- 16 VC, Agartha, Borelian Region, Córla posted three weeks ago at 12:24 AM AST Hello again, the internet is finally back on. It's been a couple of hours now, but what I discovered outside was spine-chilling. Corpses among corpses had just piled onto the streets and sidewalks, and beside them were what appeared to be the ASF burning them. I was stunned and distraught. Is there a war going on? Some sort of pandemic? I'll have to report back later. ---- 16 VC, Agartha, Borelian Region, Córla posted three weeks ago at 2:49 AM AST Hi again everyone. I cannot sleep. There are sounds of continued screaming coming from two directions. The screaming is muffled by the walls, yet they have become unbearable to listen too. I am also quite hungry now, I've not eaten anything in days. ---- 16 VC, Agartha, Borelian Region, Córla posted three weeks ago at 3:31 AM AST Hello, I am back. It's currently late into the night, it's all silent now, but I smell something burning. The room is also unbearably hot. I will report back later. ---- 16 VC, Agartha, Borelian Region, Pagenta Base Militar posted yesterday at 5:43 PM AST Greetings everyone. It's been a while since I have updated this blog, but many events occurred from the last time I had updated. You see, the bottom of the building was on fire when I had typed that update, and now I am currently typing on my phone. I managed to escape through a window and down an exterior staircase, but what I saw when I escaped was traumatizing. Not only was I witnessing my residence burn down, but the smell of burning flesh was intolerably everywhere, when I looked to where the source of the smell was coming from, it was the apartment. I looked around and saw that the once lit street lights were unpowered, and I had no choice but to stay next to my burning residence. I sat down on the concrete and watched the flames until the building completely burned down on sunrise. Everything I held was now in ashes. I was so distraught, yet I was so exhausted that I nearly fell asleep on the ground. But right before I closed my eyes, I noticed a man suited in kevlar and all sorts of equipment walk in the distance. He saw me and gazed at me with surprise, and rushed to help me up. He helped me get inside his vehicle and drove me to some sort of militia base, where I was treated. The man's name was Gustave, yet he went by the name Doc. Here at the militia base, his researchers met me. They told me that an extremely contagious disease had been going rampant around Agartha and eastern WCR, yet found that I was completely uninfected. After a series of trials and tests, they had discovered that I was immune to it. They proceeded to tell me that the disease is going through rapid changes through mutations and that things would only get worse from here, yet if they used my immunity as an asset, things would be going somewhere. These past few weeks have been the most chaotic moment of my life, yet I wish you all the best in this time of peril. Do not worry everyone, I am safe, yet I am not sure if for long. Category:Stories, Lore, and Documents